Palette
by zZTA
Summary: DISCONTINUE


**Palette**

Tsukishima X Yamaguchi

 _"Warna apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk menodainya?"_

Haikyuu! Fanfiction

by zZenSan

Sebuah pagi di sekolah menengah elit Karasuno di kota Torono, Miyagi. Hari itu cahaya matahari yang cerah menembus rindang pepohonan jatuh membentuk bercak di jalan setapak lepas dari gerbang sekolah. Seriring dengan langkah yang sama Tsukishima Kei, murid tahun ajaran pertama, anggota klub bola voli. Wajah dingin, dengan tatapan yang selalu terlihat bosan tak memperhatikan sekitar, tubuh tinggi dengan bingkai kaca mata yang elegan melindungi manik ambernya. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat sangat rapi dan aroma segar menguar lembut darinya , dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm siapa yang tak bisa melihatnya, rambut blonde dan aura yang terpancar darinya memang tidak seperti anak remaja biasa.

Itu karena ia adalah seorang Alpha, tanpa diberitahupun semua orang akan menyadarinya. Jika ada kekurangan dari pria yang sangat lembut setiap memberi penolakan pada para gadis yang jatuh hati padanya itu, maka itu adalah ia tetap melajang hingga usianya genap 16 tahun. Posisinya sebagai Middle Blocker di tim bola volinya menambah poin baginya dari sudaut pandang anak perempuannya yang menilainya sebagai pacar idaman.

"Setelah latihan sampai pukul tujuh, sampai di rumah makan malam dan mandi sebelum belajar dan tidur sebelum pukul sepuluh." Seorang remaja dengan mata bundar jernih bak zambrud berseri-seri membaca selembar kertas dari bukunya.

"-hei, apa kau mendegarkan ku Tsukki?" suaranya tak terlalu keras sedikit manis dan gesture tubuhnya yang canggung memeluk tumpukan buku. Sedikit kerepotan mengimbangi langkah Tsukishima yang hampir meninggalkannya.

"Ya, aku paham." Sambil terus berjalan tenang melambatkan langkahnya membiarkan pemuda itu seiring berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ah? Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Sastra Jepang Modern? Kita harus mengumpulkannya besok?" Tanya si pemilik wajah dengan bintik matahari di bawah mata dengan tatap ingin tahu mencari wajah Tuan Mudanya yang kini berjalan lebih cepat. "Hm? Ku pikir aku akan mengerjakannya malam mini." Jawab Tsukishima sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya membalas tatap yang diberikan servant yang sejak tadi tak berhenti bicara itu.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, 16 Tahun, seorang _Beta_ dan keluarganya bekerja pada keluarga Tsukishima sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu secara temurun. Tidak seperti Tsukishima yang diberkati bakat dan segala macam keahlian yang ia miliki. Yamaguchi harus berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa mengimbangi Tsukishima. Baik di segi pendidikan atau dalam bermain voli, walau tidak sebagus Tsukishima dan kerap kali mendapat ejekan atau cibiran dari orang-orang ia tidak pernah berhenti. Sejak kecil ia sudah jatuh hati pada anak lelaki yang selalu terlihat bagai purnama di matanya. Selalu bersinar seperti mutiara, yang ada di hadapannya, ada dalam genggamannya untuk dijaga, bukan dimiliki. Tidak pernah menyerah dan berhenti, dia begitu luar biasa untuk bertahan walau diremehkan.

Bagi Yamaguchi mengagumi Tsukishima dan bisa memiliki kesempatan sedekat itu dengannya adalah keberuntungan. Jika ada kesempatan Yamaguchi selalu memberikan bantuan atau apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Tuan Mudanya tersebut. Beberapa murid melihatnya hanya seperti anjing pesuruh, melihat bagaimana Tuskishima memperlakukannya setengah acuh karena memang sikap dasarnya yang tidak suka dengan hal-hal merepotkan. Tapi tetap saja, ketika seseorang telah jatuh cinta, langit yang mendungpun akan tetap indah karena kau mencintai hujan.

Latihan tim bola voli sekolah mereka biasanya dimulai selepas kegiatan belajar mengajar. Setiap hari walau Yamaguchi lebih sering melatih servicenya yang buruk ia tak pernah seharipun absen dari kegiatannya. Begitu juga Tsukhisima yang selalu berpikir ia tak perlu berusaha terlalu keras hanya untuk bola voli. Jika dipikir lagi sebenarnya Tsukishima sering nampak tak seantusias Yamaguchi soal voli, ia memiliki bakat dan tubuh tinggi yang mendukung. Ah, itu membuat iri sekali jika melihat orang seperti itu terlihat tak perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi.

"Tsukkishima! Aku akan berlatih melawan block darimu!" itu adalah Hinata Shouyo, siswa tahun ajaran pertama yang mencolok. Walau tubuhnya kecil dia memiliki kelincahan dan semangat yang bagus.

"Tidak. Kau berlatih saja dengan _Mate_ mu!" dengan cepat tanpa perlu berpikir untuk membuat keputusan. "Heh?" Hinata nampak masam, ia melirik kearah lain ruangan olahraga tepatnya sosok remaja pekerja keras yang sedang memberikan umpan untuk teman satu timnya. Itu adalah Kageyama Tobio, walau mereka adalah _mate_ tidak jarang mereka berkelahi. Dalam seminggu bisa lebih dari tujuh kali mereka cekcok mulut atau perang dingin sampai saling kejar. Padahal jika Tsukishima dapat perhatikan mereka adalah sepasang idiot yang berbahaya jika dijadikan lawan dalam pertandingan. Tsukishima masih bisa mengingat pertandingan pertama mereka sebelum memasuki klub bola voli ini. Latihan berakhir sebelum pukul tujuh, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Selain mereka harus menjaga kesehatan mereka harus meningkatkan nilai akademis mereka yang sebagian dari mereka tak menyentuh nilai standar yang diberikan sekolah.

Tidak seperti biasanya, sore itu saat matahari sudah sempurna ternggelam meninggalkan mega-mega merah membentuk bayangan awan di ufuk barat. Angin malam mulai semilir dingin menerpa wajah yang tak terlindungi apapun. Sudah tidak ada siapapun di ruangan olahraga, hari ini Yamaguchi bertugas mengembalikan kunci ruangan olahraga ke ruang guru. Tsukishima mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu di gerbang sekolah, sampai semua teman satu timnya pulang.

"Ah, sakit sekali." Yamaguchi memegangi lengannya setelah meletakan kunci di loker penyimpanan di ruang guru. "Otsukaresama, berhati-hatilah di jalan." Suara Takeda sensei membuatnya sedikit kaget, lelaki berkacamata itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan tiba-tiba. "Ah, O- otsukare-" sambil tersenyum Yamaguchi berusaha terlihat seperti biasanya. Hari ini ia berhasil menciderai tangannya sendiri membuat bagian pergelangan tangannya sedikit memar. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan bergegas, ia tak ingin membuat Tsukishima menunggu lama.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah ia tak melihat siapapun di sana. Tidak mungkin Tsukishima akan meninggalkannya pulang tanpa bicara apapun padanya. Ia berfikir untuk mencari dimana Tuan Mudanya itu. Mengitari koridor dan kembali ke gedung olahraga tak mendapati apapun. Sampai ia mendengar pembicaraan di belakang ruang perpustakaan tak jauh dari ruang laboratorium. Itu adalah Tsukishima dengan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tidak Yamaguchi kenali.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencari _mate_ atau sekedar pacar sekarang." Suara yang lembut seperti biasanya. Tsukishima sangat baik jika berbicara dengan wanita yang mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

"Ah, aku- aku tidak keberatan jika itu hanya menjadi _partner_ mu." Suaranya sangat imut, dengan wajah penuh pengharapan menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Sementara Yamaguchi terdiam, ia tidak ingin merusak suasana, pasti sangat sulit bagi anak perempuan itu mendapatkan situasi ini.

"Maaf, lagipula pikiranku tidak berubah sejak satu bulan lalu. Aku harus serius belajar sampai lulus-" ia masih memberi alasan yang masuk akal. Yamaguchi ingat, ada anak perempuan yang menghampirinya menitipkan surat untuk Tsukishima. Tapi itu sudah hampir satu bulan atau justru sudah lebih. "Tapi, apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar Tsukishima bisa suka padaku?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang jujur.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu, tapi terus memaksakan perasaanmu padaku seperti ini hanya membuatmu terkesan tidak baik." Itu adalah cara menegur seorang wanita yang sangat baik. Sangat jarang sekali melihat Tsukishima tersenyum seperti itu, walau hanya kebohongan.

"Apa karena aku omega yang tak cukup baik untuk mu?"

Yamaguchi mulai tak nyaman, tak seharusnya ia mendengar pembicaraan orang lain begini. "Eh? Bisakah aku mendapat satu pelukan? Ini permintaan seumur hidupku." Wanita itu terdengar parau, ia akan menangis sebentar lagi. Yamaguchi berpikir untuk segera pergi dari sana. Ia akan menunggu di gerbang sekolah dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

Dalam langkah tenangnya berusaha tak bersuara, lorong sekolah yang sepi dan suara dari ruang belajar yang mungkin masih digunakan oleh anggota osis. Yamaguchi mulai memikirkan sesuatu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Tsukishima bisa menyukainya. Ia hanya seorang Beta, lalu seorang servant dan payah dalam setiap hal. Menyadari itu saja sepertinya sudah cukup membuat nyalinya menciut, tidak seperti anak perempuan yang tidak ia kenali dan dengan tubuh sekecil itu ia berani menyatakan perasaannya.

Yamaguchi menghentikan langkahnya ia tengah berpikir jika ia mengatakan pada Tsukishima soal perasaannya, kira-kira bagaimana ekspresi yang akan ia berikan? Ide bodoh yang sepintas muncul itu membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri menyadari itu adalah hal yang memalukan dan mustahil.

Sambil terus memikirkan tentang hal itu, Yamaguchi berdiri memeluk buku-buku pelajarannya dan bersandar di tembok menunggu Tuan Mudanya. Tidak lama sekitar sepuluh menit beberapa anak perempuan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Salah satu dari mereka nampak menangis, itu pasti anak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Tsuki. Yamaguchi hanya berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun. Udara mulai terasa lebih dingin, mungkin karena Yamaguchi merasa ia terlalu lama sekali menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar bagaimana teman-teman anak perempuan itu berusaha menghibur dan menenangkan siswi yang paling mungil diantara mereka. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Rasanya aku ingin memukulnya… Arhhhh-" tak terlalu jelas untuk sampai pada keseluruhan kalimat. Yamaguchi berpura-pura menatap ke arah lain, dan mengalihkan perhatian. Memangnya mereka baru tahu, Tsukishima sangat berharga diri tinggi. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Alpha sepertinya pasti berniat menemukan _mate_ seorang Omega sempurna yang mengimbanginya.

"Yo!" Seruan Tsukishima membuat Yamaguchi kaget, itu membuat jelajah pikirannya buyar seketika.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku menunggu mu. Apa yang terjadi Tsuki?" Yamaguchi tersenyum, sedikit canggung masing berusaha mendapatkan kesimpulan yang bisa memuaskan hatinya. Tetap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

Mereka berjalan bersama menapaki trotoar , sesekali Tsukishima melirik pada pemuda itu. "Eh? Ada apa?" setiap mata mereka bertemu Yamaguchi hanya tersenyum. Sementara Tsukishima seperti mendapat firasat ada yang salah dari Yamaguchi yang mendadak diam sepanjang perjalanan. Perjalanan pulang yang sehari-hari dengan langit yang mulai gelap suatu hari perjalan seperti itu akan mulai berubah warna. Bukan karena cuaca atau musimnya, tapi karena ada perasaan yang membuat mata seseorang akan melihat sesuatu menjadi lebih berharga dan indah atau justru sebaliknya. Entah masa itu akan datang, ini sudah lima tahun, tujuh tahun entah sudah berapa lama perjalanan pulang seperti ini selalu terjadi. "Hm,-"

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Yamaguchi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tsukishima menggeleng pelan, kembali melihat ke depan pada perjalanan sehari-hari mereka. Ia sudah melihat ada yang lain dari Yamaguchi, namun ia pikir itu bukan kepentingannya menanyakan apa yang terjadi sampai ia mendapat jawaban.

 **BRUK!**

"Aw! Ha? Maaf, maafkan saya. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" dalam antrian Yamaguchi menabrak seorang lelaki paruh baya sampai buku-buku di tanganya jatuh berserak. Walau tak ada yang terluka Yamaguchi terus meminta maaf, ia merasa sangat malu. Tsukishima memandangnya sedikit curiga sekarang, rupanya sesuatu memang telah terjadi.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu dengan benar? Ada apa denganmu?" Tsukishima sepertinya harus turun tangan membantu servant yang melayaninya itu. Mendapat teguran seperti itu membuat Yamaguchi semakin kecil hati, dan terus meminta maaf dengan membungkuk menunjukan penyesalannya. Tsukishima mengambil beberapa buku yang terjatuh, itu adalah kamus dan beberapa buku pembahasan soal yang cukup tebal. "Kemarikan buku yang ada padamu!" Suara Tsukishima yang datar membuat Yamaguchi berpikir ia akan mendapat teguran lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membawa semua-"

"Ini perintah!" Tsukishima mematikan perdebatan mereka, ia tak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.

"Tanganmu cidera?… kenapa kau tak tidak mengatakan apapun?" sambil merebut semua buku yang ada dalam pelukan Yamaguchi remaja tinggi itu masih bisa terlihat tenang seperti tak terjadi apapun. "Uhm, maaf-" sambil menunduk dan memegangi lengannya yang sakit Yamaguchi tak berkata apapun sampai mereka sampai.

Segera Yamaguchi masuk ke kamarnya, sejak kecil ia sudah tinggal bersama keluarga Tsukishima. Ia segera membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan kompres untuk lengannya yang mulai terasa sangat sakit. Hari ini terasa buruk sekali baginya, ia tidak melakukan apapun dengan benar. Itu membuatnya merasa berkecil hati. Ia meletakan kompres pada lengannya yang memar kebiruan sambil beristirahat di ranjangnya yang sederhana.

Ia berniat menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya besok, dan menyadari buku-bukunya terbawa oleh Tsukishima. Ia harus segera mengambilnya ke rumah utama. Lagipula ada beberapa tugas yang harus di kumpulkan besok.

Ia membalut lengannya dengan perban sekedarnya lalu dengan piyama polos hijau muda yang serasi kulit kecoklatannya ia menuju ke kamar Tsukishima. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan pelan menunggu jawaban, tak lama Tsuki yang baru selesai dengan mandinya membukakan pintu kamarnya. Aroma segar shampoo tersebar samar saat Tsukishima membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Etto, Tsuki. Maaf, aku harus mengambil buku ku…" sambil tersenyum canggung Yamaguchi nampak sangat gugup ia masih merasa tak enak hati atas kecerobohannya hari ini. Memperhatikan lelaki blonde tanpa kacamata bertelanjang dada dengan rambut basah dan wajah segar itu jadi membuatnya merasa malu.

"Ah masuklah, kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama." mendapat tawaran itu tentu Yamaguchi tak bisa menolak. Lagipula akan lebih mudah jika ada hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang sedikit temaram dengan lampu orange. Sebuah meja bundar di dekat ranjang besar di inti ruangan terasa dingin karena terbuat dari marmer.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" Tsukishima berusaha mencairkan suasana, ia tahu Yamaguchi masih merasa tak enak hati sekarang ini. Padahal Tsukishima adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling maklum dengan sikap canggung dan minder Yamaguchi, bagaimana tidak mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Ah, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat. Kau bisa menunggu saja, ingin teh atau susu?" Yamaguchi bicara dengan cepat ia tak mungkin membiarkan tuannya itu mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Hmm,, teh." jawab lelaki tinggi itu sambil mengenakan pakaiannya lalu membersihkan kacamatanya. Tsukishima mengambil buku-buku milik Yamaguchi dan menunggu pemuda itu kembali.

Dua cangkir teh dan tambahan brown sugar, aroma yang menenangkan dari cangkir yang terisi penuh membuat Yamaguchi merasa lebih baik. Ia membuka bukunya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tsukishima yang sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil, Yamaguchi selalu ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri jadi sesekali ia memastikan jawabannya tepat dan merundingkan itu dengan Tsukishima. Kadang seseorang membutuhkan orang lain untuk meyakinkan sebuah pilihan, walau tidak bisa selalu seperti itu.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah selesai?" setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat, Yamaguchi memasang wajah merenggut ia kesulitan dengan tugas ini. Ia bisa benar-benar menangis, tugas matematika yang tersisa sulit sekali baginya.

Tsukishima selesai dengan tugasnya berniat memberi bantuan sebelum malam semakin larut. "Ah, kau salah di bagian ini." Tsukishima mendekat, ia menunjuk beberapa bagian yang terlewatkan oleh Yamaguchi di lembar kerjanya.

Pemuda itu sangat sabar memberi arahan dan membantu Yamaguchi, ia memang tidak biasanya dekat dan akrab dengan orang lain. Ia hanya bisa menunjukan dirinya yang seperti ini dengan anak lelaki yang sebaya denganya tersebut.

"Hei? Bagaimana dengan lenganmu? Apa itu tidak masalah?" sambil menutup buku dan membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya, Yamaguchi juga sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Uhm? Itu ya, sedikit tapi tidak apa-apa aku sudah mengompresnya. Besok mungkin aku hanya tidak bisa berlatih service, uh aku tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan benar." Yamaguchi nampak murung. Ia selalu berusaha keras melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa, namun kali ini rasanya sulit sekali.

Tsukishima mendadak diam, ia selesai membereskan bukunya. Ia nampak terus mendesah lelah sejak memperhatikan tingkah Yamaguchi yang aneh sejak mereka pulang sekolah. "Ada apa?" mendapati diamnya, Yamaguchi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hm, tidak." Tsuki hanya menggeleng pelan ia bahkan tak membalas tatapan Yamaguchi. Udara di ruangan Tsuki sangat dingin mungkin karena pendingin ruangannya yang suhunya terlalu rendah.

"Tsuki, besok akan ada pelajaran olahraga, apakah kita harus membawa dua baju olahraga?" Yamaguchi melihat jadwal pelajaran kelasnya besok dengan tenang.

Sambil menata tumpukan buku yang cukup banyak.

Tsukishima hanya terdiam, tak mendapat jawaban membuat Yamaguchi sedikit merasa khawatir.

"Tsuki-" Yamaguchi mendekati remaja tinggi yang tengah memunggunginya itu.

"Maaf, kita bicara besok pagi saja oke?" Tsuki melipat kedua tangannya. Yamaguchi melangkah mundur dan mengambil buku-bukunya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ehm, baiklah kalau begitu…" sambil menatap curiga, Yamaguchi hanya berusaha tak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Jadi dengan cepat ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tsukishima mematikan lampu belajarnya, setelah Yamaguchi keluar dari kamarnya.

Bahaya sekali, jika _heat_ nya mendadak menyerang begini. Ini pasti karena ia sudah menahan untuk tidak melakukan itu sendiri lebih dari dua minggu. Untung saja sekarang ia bisa menikmati waktunya sendiri, ia ingin segera memuaskan dirinya sendiri sebelum malam semakin larut. Besok ia harus sekolah dan mengumpulkan banyak tugas dan kegiatannya pun sudah selesai.

Ia sudah menyiapkan tissue dan mulai dengan aktifitasnya tersebut. Selama ia masih belum memutuskan untuk memiliki _mate_ , ia hanya bisa melakukan ini sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia meminta bantuan orang lainkan? Itu hal yang memalukan baginya.

"Tsuki!" tetiba suara Yamaguchi mengagetkannya. Ya tuhan itu baru lima belas menit itupun belum sampai setengah jalan,dan Yamaguchi mengganggunya. Apalagi yang anak itu inginkan? Kadang Tsuki tak habis pikir dengan servant nya yang satu itu.

Ia bergegas, membukakan pintu menyembunyikan heatnya begitu merepotkan sekali. "Eh? Maaf! Aku lupa mengambil gelasnya." Yamaguchi tersenyum sambil menuju gelas-gelas yang harus ia rapikan. "Eh?" Saat ia menghampiri remaja tinggi dengan piyama krem kalem itu Yamaguchi menyadari sesuatu.

"Wajah mu merah sekali? Apa kau demam? Tsuki?" Yamaguchi bermaksud menyentuh lengan teman sekelasnya itu memastikan ia baik-baik saja. Namun yang ia terima adalah tepisan dan itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Ah maaf!" sambil memberi wajah kikuk dan salah tingkah Yamaguchi merasa bersalah dan sedih secara bersamaan.

"Tidak! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." sambil membuang muka Tsukishima menunjukan ekspresinya yang kesal itu.

Melihat wajah hampir menangis Yamaguchi membuat Tsuki tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. "Hei, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya…." ia melipat kedua tangan. Ia berusaha memberi penjelasan yang tidak secara gamblang menjelaskan ia sedang horny dan ingin masturbasi sendirian.

"Kau tau, aku hanya merasa sedang mengalami _heat_ ku. Jadi sebaiknya-" Tsukishima memutar tubuh, ia tak ingin melihat wajah Yamaguchi yang akan meluluhkannya dengan wajah seperti seekor anjing kecil yang ingin di peluk. "Eh? Maaf, jadi kau sedang… Ano…-" Yamaguchi bersemu, ia benar-benar sedang menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"Mungkin, aku bisa membantumu… Ehm, aku tidak berpengalaman tapi-"

"Pergilah! kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Ah, Yamaguchi sadar ia telah mendapat penolakan. Ia juga sadar ia seorang lelaki, juga hanya seorang _beta_ , paling tidak andai saja ia perempuan Tsuki pasti akan menjawabnya lebih lembut lagi. Tapi mau dikata apa, ia memang hanya servant. Pungguk yang merindukan rembulan.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf aku memang tidak tahu diri, maaf lupakan saja ucapan konyolku…" Yamaguchi mengambil gelas yang ia tuju sejak awal sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Tentu saja, hatinya sedikit tergores, namun memang semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Memang baginya hanya ia yang selalu salah dan tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar.

"Jangan marah padaku, Tsuki-" ia memelas, ia tidak ingin remaja tinggi yang biasanya baik padanya itu memberikan tatapan nyinyir seakan memandang rendah. Oh ayolah, Yamaguchi kenal betul lelaki ketus yang gemar mengejek dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti mencemooh. Ia memang tipikal orang yang seperti itu.

"Keluarlah, kau hanya tidak akan mengerti."

Itu adalah perintah, atau jenis permintaan? Yamaguchi menegup ludah, ia tahu sampai kapanpun ia hanya anak remaja bodoh yang tak bagus dalam mengerjakan apapun. "Hm, maaf." sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Dari suaranya yang parau, dan nanar matanya yang zambrud jernih itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan akan memecah menjadi air mata.

"Tch-" terdengar Tsukishima mengecap lidah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Entah bagaimana ada sesuatu dalm dirinya yang menggebu antara kesal dan keinginan lain yang benar-benar sembrono, Tsukishima tak selalu bisa menahan dirinya memandang wajah memelas seperti seekor anak anjing _Maltese_ begitu. "Hei!" Tsuki menarik pergelangan tangan Yamaguchi, tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar bisa memuaskanku, kau bisa menjadi partner sex ku! Aku akan memaafkanmu,-" Tsuki mendekat ia nampak serius memandang Yamaguchi dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari mata pedang. Pertama kali Yamaguchi merasakan perasaan tak nyaman bersama lelaki itu. Lengannya yang kuat menarik pundak Yamaguchi yang bergidik ketakutan sekarang. "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaks- aku… Aku hanya seorang serva-" ucapan lelaki canggung itu terhenti. Tsukishima tak ingin berpura-pura menjadi anak baik lagi. Tidak peduli ia akan kehilangan citra keren atau semacamnya di mata Yamaguchi yang selalu memandangnya dengan berseri-seri.

 **Brak!**

Tsukishima memukul pintu tempat seharusnya Yamaguchi keluar sejak tadi dan tak perlu kembali membuatnya terjebak seperti ini. "Ya! Kau hanya servant, hanya seorang _beta_ dan kau laki-laki. Jadi kau harus berusaha keras memuaskan _heat_ ku malam ini! Kau mengerti?" itu adalah kalimat yang cepat dan menusuk untuk Yamaguchi dengar dari Tsukishima yang selalu begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Menyakitkan sekali, sedikit sesak menyadari sejka awal ia memang serendah itu.

Tuan muda yang paling berharga dan harus ia layani. Benar ia hanya seorang servant, seorang beta dan laki-laki pula. Tidak ahli dalam apapun kecuali membuat masalah, memang apa yang ia punya? Sampai bermimpi mengimbangi sosok _Alpha_ yang siap mengamuk ini.

"Maaf, Tsuki-" airmatanya mengalir, suaranya bergetar. Namun itu sudah tidak berarti lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku akan memaafkanmu dengan syarat itu!"

Dengan sekali hempas, ia membuat Yamaguchi terduduk di kasurnya. Gelas yang ia pegang jatuh ke permadani kulit mewah membuatnya tidak pecah. Hanya airnya yang tak habis diminum jadi tumpah mengaliri lantai yang tak tertutup permadani itu. Yamaguchi sangat ketakutan melihat wajah Tsukishima yang seperti itu, ia tak tau temannya bisa sekadar itu padanya seperti ini.

"Tsuki-"

Apapun yang ia katakan sudah tak akan lagi didengar.

Jemari jenjang yang menahan lengan Yamaguchi yang memar erat-erat. Mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sabuk agar tak banyak berontak adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Tsukishima. Ia memperlakukannya sedikit kasar, ia tak lagi bisa menunggu. Kecupan panas yang terasa menyakitkan. Kulit yang saling bersentuhan terasa menyayat hati serta aroma nafas, dari tubuh yang membuat Yamaguchi selalu merasa iri itu kini seperti sedang diseret memasuki dunia yang tidak pernah ia tau. Itu adalah sex pertama baginya.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Tsukishima, walau sebenarnya itu adalah pemaksaan. Tapi merasakan sentuh dari ujung jemari dan bibir yang menaut dalam hening. Adalah sembrono bagi Yamaguchi jika ia sampai terbuai, tapi dalam kesakitan yang warna hitam telah menodai mereka berdua. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti dan lampu yang dipadamkan, Yamaguchi mengetahui saat airmatanya yang mengalir dihapus dibalas dengan kecupan di bibir.

Maka denga sadar mengakui ia sama sekali belum tahu standar baik atau buruk untuk menilai seks yang benar atau salah. Malam itu yang bisa ia ingat hanya, segala kekuranganya. Soal mengapa ia tak bisa melakukan banyak hal. Tentang kesalahan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Apakah ini hukumannya?

Menyakitkan sekali, Tsukishima tidak ingin membuang waktu ia susah menahannya sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Erangan tertahan dan tubuh yang menggeliat memohon pengampunan. Suara Yamaguchi yang memenuhi ruangan merintih dengan wajah payah tak berdaya dengan pemberontakannya. Ia tidak percaya akhirnya ia melakukan ini dengan Tsukishima, ia melakukan ini dengan lelaki yang paling ia kagumi. Ia tidak percaya, yang ia lakukan selama ini seperti tidak ada nilainya. Yang menyakitkan sekali adalah hal yang pasti, yaitu yang ia tahu saat ini Tsukishima tidak mencintainya. Mereka melakukan itu karena hal lain, itulah separuh hati yang hilang dan belum dipersatukan.

Apakah Tsukishima memandangnya seperti itu? Jangankan sebagai teman, ia hanya servant memang tugasnya melayani Tuannya apapun permintaannya. Bahkan jika harus menyakitkan seperti ini. Semua karena yamaguchi tahu, harapannya sudah terlalu tinggi di dasar mimpi.

"Sakit- ah…" hanya suara Yamaguchi yang mengerang lirih yang menipis hingga ke ujung ruang lalu menghilang.

Tsukishima tak membalas apapun atau sepatah kata yang ia tak mengatakannya. Kecuali kata kasar yang ia lontarkan menggumam tak jelas. Ia tak menyangka ia menuntaskan heat nya kali ini dengan Yamaguchi. Rasanya luar biasa sekali, menyenangkan dan menyakitkan di satu waktu begitu kompleks dan saling tumpang tindih. Tengah malam yang akan segera tiba, Tsukishima menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat sebelum pagi datang, ia tahu baik dia atau Yamaguchi membutuhkan istirahat setelah ini.

Dengan ini, ia menyelesaikan klimaksnya yang ke lima. Dengan pemuda tanpa pengalaman, yang kini telah berhasil ia kotori dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tak yakin apakah ini karena _heat_ nya yang tak tertahan, atau karena Yamaguchi?

Gairahnya ia luapkan, bak ledakan dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Seperti rasa pahit yang tersisa di pangkal tenggorokan.

"Ya Tuhan? Sungguh apa yang sudah ku lakukan?"

Ketika tengah malam akhirnya sampai. Mendapati dirinya dikendalikan heatnya sendiri hingga separah ini. Ini namanya sudah pemerkosaan, ia mengikat anak lelaki dan menggagahinya seperti itu. Lebih buruk lagi, itu adalah Yamaguchi ini seperti ia sedang mengkhianati teman baiknya sendiri. Betapa sejak dulu, ia sangat menjaga untuk membuat Yamaguchi terus merasa kagum padanya. Kini, berakhir ia adalah yang terburuk. Apakah sepasang mata yang selalu berseri setiap melihatnya itu akan tetap ada? Apakah warna saat ia melihat senyuman lelaki ini akan tetap sama?

Ekspresi seperti apa yang bisa ia berikan pada Yamaguchi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak setengah jam yang lalu itu. "Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?!" Tsukishima memaki dirinya sendiri ia tahu semua itu hanya karena ia muak mendengar permintaan maaf dari Yamaguchi berulang kali. Sampai berakhir seperti ini, sangat sesuatu sekali. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak sadar perbuatannya hingga separah ini.

Tsukishima melepaskan Yamaguchi dari ikatan yang ia buat di kedua lengannya. Ia bisa melihat ruam kemerahan yang ia buat karena jerat tersebut. Serta memar kebiruan yang nampak makin jelas, pasti menyakitkan sekali. Jadi sebelum tidur ia memastikan membereskan semuanya, termasuk membalut kembali luka yang Yamaguchi alami di kedua lengannya engan perban yang baru.

Sekarang? Bagaimana Yamaguchi akan menatapnya, pasti mata bundar bahagia itu tidak akan semanis dulu. Tsukishima tertawa kecil bukan bahagia, namun karena miris ia menghancurkan permatanya yang ia miliki dengan cara seperti ini.

 **oOo**

Pagi datang dengan cepat, Tsukishima selesai mandi dan ia sedang mengenakan kemejanya. Wajah muram dan sedikit rasa bersalah masih tersisa, padahal ia berusaha terlihat kembali normal. Ia mengambil blazer sekolahnya, dan tas yang sudah ia siapkan. Cahaya matahari tidak mengganggunya, ia membuka jendela tak terlalu lebar agar udara dalam ruangannya berputar. Tak lama setelahnya, Yamaguchi terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia merasa jika itu mimpi yang sangat buruk sekali jadi ia harus segera bangun.

"Hah? Tsuki?" ia mendapati dirinya yang tertidur di kamar orang lain.

Sekelebat cepat ingatan tadi malam merasuk meyekat kerongkongannya sampai ia sesak nafas. Ia ingat semuanya yang telah terjadi, teriakan dan perlakuan kasar semuanya ia ingat. Ia harus seperti apa di situasi ini. Bukankah itu hanya mimpi yang buruk, mimpi yang buruk sekali? Yamaguchi nampak kaget sedikit shock mendapati Tsukishima sedang menatapnya lurus begitu dingin tidak seperti Tsukishima yang ia kenal.

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja hari ini." kalimat pertama yang Tsukishima lontarkan. Canggung sekali. Ia mengambil tasnya dan mendekati pemuda yang hanya menatapnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Yamaguchi takut ucapannya hanya akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Kau tau?" Tsukishima mendekatinya yang masih terduduk dengan wajah yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Perasaan Yamaguchi terlalu bercampur aduk sekarang lebih ke sisi kecewa, sedih dan khawatir.

"Rasamu buruk sekali. Malam tadi adalah yang terakhir,-" ucapan Tsukishima seperti pedang yang menusuk hatinya tanpa ampun. Sepasang tatap amber itu menatapnya sangat rendah, akhirnya Yamaguchi sama saja seperti orang lainnya di mata Tsukishima. Yamaguchi tak bisa berkata apapun, bibirnya mengatup dengan tenggorokan tercekat. Sakit dan sesak hingga ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa mulai besok oke!" Tsukishima menepuk pundak teman sekelasnya itu, sementara tatap dari Yamaguchi yang hampa itu seperti menyimpan jeritan dalam liang kuburnya sendiri yang sampai kapanpun tak akan terdengar. Yamaguchi sadar, ia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke kubangan. Kotor dan menjijikan, sejak awal memang disanalah seharusnya ia berada? Jadi ia tidak perlu merasa lebih sakit lagi kan?

Tidak, tetap saja ini rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ini adalah bayaran tutup mulutmu! Mengerti! Bersikaplah seperti biasa besok pagi." Sambil menjabat tangan pemuda itu, ia menyerahkan sebundal uang. Jumlahnya banyak sekali, Tsukishima meletakannya di telapak tangan Yamaguchi.

Saat itu Yamaguchi menyadari sesuatu, memang sejak awal ia harusnya tahu. Dimana ia harus berdiri dan sampai mana ia bisa bermimpi. "Tentu, Tsuki!" jawab pemuda itu dengan senyuman berseri-seri. Berpura-pura senang dan bahagia, itu sudah biasa ia lakukan setiap hari missal untuk hari ini. Atau bahakan jika ia tahu hari esok tak akan ada lagi

"Aku akan membereskan kamarmu lalu pergi ke sekolah. Kau bisa pergi lebih dulu, aku akan-" Yamaguchi berusaha bersikap normal ia tersenyum dengan mata sembab seperti itu. Memaksa sekali.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Tsukishima tidak mendengar ucapan Yamaguchi hingga selesai. Ia berlalu, menutup pintu dan melenggang meninggalkan kamarnya dengan wajah kesal karena merasa berdosa sepenuhnya pada teman baiknya itu. Bahkan ia sadar Yamaguchi lebih dari itu. "Tch-" Tsukishima terus berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya, dosa yang ia lakukan ini. Mati pun jika Yamaguchi tersenyum menyakitkan seperti itu padanya tak akan pernah terampuni. Apa arti senyuman yang Yamaguchi berikan, itu seperti membuat Tsukishima ingin menangis. Dihatinya yang terluka, sangat sakit walau tidak berdarah.

Sementara aroma Tsukishima masih melekat di ranjang yang masih Yamaguchi tempati.

Setelah Tsukishima benar-benar pergi, maka hanya seperti itu. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya berteriak memendamkan wajah di bantal dan menyesali dirinya setengah mati. Mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya melakukan kesalahan seperti ini?

Sampai matipun, ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar bodoh dan membuat Tsukishima kecewa. Semua yang ia lakukan hanya membuat Tsukishima memandangnya jadi seperti ini. "Tsuki-" Jika ditanya hatinya yang hancur seperti apa, maka itu tidak lebih berharga dari serpih pecahan kaca. Yang jika kau coba memperbaiki bentuknya justru akan memberi luka baru saat kau tergores oleh pecahannya. Ia tak pernah benar dengan apapun, jika ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan itu adalah merusak segalanya dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Apakah ia bisa terus berpura-pura tersenyum seperti pagi ini. Itu menyakitkan sekali, dan segenggam uang yang menggantikan harga dirinya. Menangis seperti papaun tidak akan bisa mengembalikan waktu.

Jika memang harus berakhir, haruskah dengan cara yang seperti ini? Buruk sekali.

Menyesali tak akan mengubah apapun, Yamaguchi tidak bisa berpaling lagi. Jika ini yang harus ia lalui, maka ia pasti bisa melaluinya. Karena ia sudah begitu banyak mengalami nasib buruk dan segala ketidak beruntungan. Ia hanya perlu bertahan dengan rasa sakitnya lalu melewatinya. Tidak ada siapapun yang akan datang menolongnya, jika bukan dirinya sendiri. Segenggam rasa hampa yang tersisa, ia tahu dan meyakinkan dirinya Tsukishima bukan orang sejahat itu. Jika ada kesalahan, itu pasti karena dirinya.

Tapi bagaimana? Kali ini ia akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Tsukishima?

Warna apa yang sudah terpilih untuk menodai kanvas putih itu?

 **Bersambung - Palette by zZta**


End file.
